La Force/Légendes
La Force est depuis toujours une énigme pour les savants et les apprentis de la Force. On sait au moins que c'est elle qui donne à une personne sensible à la Force ses pouvoirs. Ceux qui l'utilisent le plus sont sûrement les Jedi et les Sith. D'après ces deux ordres, il y a deux Côtés : Le Côté Lumineux (chemin des Jedi) et le Côté Obscur (chemin des Sith). Les Jedi gris, eux, au contraire pensent qu'il n'existe aucun côté du Bien ou du Mal. La Force est aussi divisée en deux parties : la Force Vivante (l'instant présent) et la Force Unifiée (l'instant passé et le futur). ''"Votre capacité à détruire une planète n’est rien en comparaison de la Force." Dark Vador à Conan Antonio Motti (épisode IV) Cette énergie qu'est la Force peut être utilisée par ses apprentis comme pouvoirs. * La devise des Jedi « Que la Force soit avec toi ! » (en version originale, « May the Force be with you ») a eu un succès auprès des fans dont certains l'ont repris dans le phénomène de la religion Jedi. * « Car mon alliée est la Force. Et c'est de mes alliées la plus puissante. » Yoda, un maître parmi les utilisateurs de la Force * « Ainsi va la vie, ainsi va la Force » Définition La Force est dans tout et dans chaque être de l'univers. C'est un champ énergétique intangible qui engendre la vie et permet son développement. Son essence maintient la Galaxie en un tout unique et seuls quelques privilégiés peuvent la percevoir, la comprendre et apprendre à l'utiliser. Il s'agit d'une énergie qui baigne l'univers et relie les êtres entre eux par un lien invisible. Certains êtres, qui ont un taux élevé de midi chloriens dans le sang, ont la faculté de l'utiliser pour acquérir divers pouvoirs, comme influencer les esprits faibles (sorte d'hypnose), sentir le danger et même dans une certaine mesure pressentir l'avenir (prescience]), soulever des objets à distance (télékinésie), générer des éclairs et acquérir une maîtrise parfaite de leur corps qui leur permet de faire des acrobaties. Elle leur permet aussi de contrôler leur force physique. La nature intrinsèque de la Force n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise, tout dépend de celui qui l'emploie et de la façon dont il s'en sert. Dans l'Univers étendu, deux aspects opposés de la Force sont développés : le côté lumineux et le côté obscur, qui sont définis par le caractère moral de l'utilisation qui est faite de la Force. Alors que le côté lumineux symbolise la beauté et la bonté de la Force, le côté obscur est alimenté par la peur, la haine, l'agressivité et la malveillance. Ce dernier semble accorder plus de pouvoirs à ses adeptes ; cela ne vient que de l'inexistence de restrictions quant à son usage. I like Using This... Watch :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbx0Ijvlifs Réflexion et précision sur la Force La Force comme substance et énergie soutient, relie, destine et fait l'unité cosmologique de l'univers. En ce sens, la Force nous place directement vis-à-vis d'une perception subjective et sensible mais surtout intuitive de la réalité, perception prise au sérieux par la psychologie qui verra dans l'intuition, une faculté pulsionnelle reliée à l'inconscient collectif (si l'on en croit les travaux de Carl Gustav Jung). Bien qu'il s'agisse effectivement d'une histoire fantastique, la Guerre des étoiles n'a pas connu une telle popularité sans raison. George Lucas disait lui-même que son univers était ancré dans un ensemble de mythologies, légendes, et contes qu'il a su synthétiser, personnaliser et orienter à sa manière, cela grâce aux ouvrages du sociologue Joseph Campbell. Or une histoire connaissant un tel succès touche sans doute à ce que nous expérimentons tous les jours. La Force est, dans ce cadre, le condensé de nos perceptions sensibles mais aussi de certaines qualités humaines bien réelles : le fait de sentir quelque chose, d'être soudainement « averti » par le corps montre clairement l'influence incontrôlable d'une force, d'une énergie soudaine propre au psychisme que nombre de psychologues prennent très au sérieux comme Boris Cyrulnik et qu'ils encadrent dans la métabolisation inconsciente de certains affects instinctuels. La psilogie, l'étude scientifique et en laboratoire des facultés « psi » (facultés hypothétiques du psychisme dépassant les limites organiques du cerveau et les capacités connues de l'esprit comme la psychokinésie, la perception extrasensorielle, la précognition, la clairvoyance..), a mené de nombreux travaux sur de nombreuses potentialités psychiques dont la causalité restent encore inexplicable. Les frontières entre esprit et matière, entre la physique et le psychisme sont de plus en plus mises à mal par les résultats de la physique quantique, de la psilogie, de la psychologie... Si la Force comme énergie nous traversant et nous reliant à l'univers n'est pas, pour l'instant, une donnée scientifique, elle reste pourtant intimement reliée à des découvertes en astrophysique comme les questions sur la perméabilité du vide, l'énergie du vide. De plus, si l'on conçoit la Force comme concept, on la retrouve dans la Stoïcisme|philosophie stoïcienne sous bien des aspects (cf. Marc Aurèle : le génie intérieur, l'univers comme un tout unifié). La Force n'a rien de totalement irréelle puisqu'elle implique déjà une part de nos fantasmes mais aussi certaines découvertes scientifiques récentes. La Force chez les Jedi Les êtres prédisposés à l'utilisation de la Force sont repérés par l'ordre des chevaliers Jedi, qui se chargent de les former dès leur plus tendre enfance, afin de leur inculquer des valeurs morales pour qu'ils ne tombent pas du côté obscur (« Un Jedi n'utilise la Force que pour la défense et la connaissance, jamais pour l'attaque »). À l'adolescence (précisement à l'âge de onze ans), ils sont pris en charge par un chevalier confirmé et deviennent son padawan (disciple) ou dans certains cas, s'il ne montre pas assez de maturité et d'intérêt à la Force, l'initié sera placé dans différentes sociétés (type agricole ou autre) afin de servir autrement la république. Toutefois, si l'initié parvient à se faire repérer par un maître, il pourra à son tour devenir chevalier Jedi, puis maître Jedi s'il est devenu assez puissant dans la Force, et suffisamment sage quant à son utilisation (c'est ce manque de sagesse qui empêchera l'accession au rang de maître d'Anakin Skywalker ). Tous ceux qui sont sensibles à la Force et sont en âge de recevoir la formation peuvent être admis au Temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Demander à voir Samuel Daudelin qui habite st-hyacinthe. Les jeunes initiés rejoindront un clan d'apprentis pour apprendre la philosophie et le maniement du sabre laser, la seule arme qu'un chevalier Jedi porte sur lui. Les formes de combat au sabre laser, au nombre de sept, nécessitent la maîtrise de la Force car, dans le cas contraire, l'arme pourrait devenir dangereuse pour l'utilisateur. Plusieurs techniques ont été élaborées selon un système de niveaux : I, II, III, IV, selon les prédispositions et la puissance du Jedi dans la Force. Certaines techniques ont même été personnalisées comme le Vaapad, le style du maître Jedi Mace Windu qui nécessite une grande présence dans la Force car très puissante et mortelle pour un non initié mais peut conduire éventuellement au côté obscur. La Force selon différents points de vue Le côté obscur de la Force Maître Yoda - considéré comme le plus puissant chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi - donne à son jeune apprenti Luke Skywalker la définition du côté obscur de la Force : « La colère, la peur, l'agression forment le côté obscur de la Force ». Le côté obscur de la Force représente le versant pervers de cette dernière. La Force représente la croyance fondamentale de l'Ordre des chevaliers Jedi, il s'agit « d'un fluide créé par tout être vivant, une énergie qui nous entoure et nous pénètre et maintient la galaxie en un tout unique » selon la définition qu'en donne Obi-Wan Kenobi dans l'épisode IV de la saga (Un nouvel espoir). Le côté obscur de la Force est principalement incarné par les Sith, qui sont à l'origine un peuple conquis ayant basculé dans l'Ombre. Les Sith sont en quelque sorte les doubles nocturnes des chevaliers Jedi, usant du même pouvoir (avec des variantes) ils l'orientent vers des buts radicalement opposés : alors que les Jedi se servent de la Force et de leurs pouvoirs pour le bien-être de la communauté, les Sith ne sont attirés que par leur propre pouvoir et se servent de la Force dans cette quête. Le sénateur Palpatine (qui n'est autre en réalité que le sombre Seigneur Sith Dark Sidious, un des plus terrifiants de tous) souligne auprès d'Anakin Skywalker cette ambivalence, cette parenté entre Jedi et Sith, bien qu'ils soient pourtant si fondamentalement différents. Les Sith reçoivent lorsqu'ils embrassent la face sombre de la Force un nom de baptême : lorsqu'Anakin Skywalker bascule dans le côté obscur de la Force, il devient dès lors le redoutable Dark Vador Le comte Dooku devint après son « adoubement » le Sith Dark Tyranus. Un autre Sith apparaît dans le commencement de la saga : il s'agit de Dark Maul. Le côté obscur peut donner des capacités contre nature à ses plus puissants adeptes. D'après Palpatine/Dark Sidious, son maître le Seigneur Sith Dark Plagueis aurait acquis une maîtrise du côté obscur de la Force si grande que son pouvoir pouvait diriger les Midichloriens, et conférer l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle. Mais il faut quand même signaler les prouesses de l'Empereur Palpatine qui, après nous avoir étonné dans les films avec ses éclairs, déclenchera sur la planète Byss un autre pouvoir obscur, qui est reconnu comme la plus puissante des attaques de la Force : une tempête de Force, gigantesque tourbillon d'énergie capable de détruire une flotte toute entière. Autre ambiguïté : bien qu'il soit ardemment combattu par des valeureux héros, le côté obscur apparaît dans Star Wars comme une source de pouvoirs infinie, très séductrice. L'Empereur (Dark Sidious) témoigne de cette puissance absolutiste. On peut aussi penser que c'est le pouvoir du côté obscur qui permit à Vador de survivre à ses terribles blessures (suite à son combat contre Obi-Wan Kenobi). Personnages sujets au côté obscur Dans les différents volets de la saga on croise notamment les personnages suivants : * Dark Maul dans La Menace fantôme. * Le Comte Dooku (aussi connu sous le nom de Dark Tyrannus) dans L'Attaque des clones et dans La Revanche des Sith où il meurt. * Asajj Ventress dans la série animée Clone Wars. * Dark Sidious tout au long de la saga. * Dark Vador de La Revanche des Sith au Retour du Jedi. * Dark Plagueis, seulement mentionné par le chancelier Palpatine à Anakin dans l'épisode III. * Dark Malak et Dark Revan dans le jeu vidéo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. * Dark Nihilus, DarkDark BaneSion et DarkDark BaneTraya dans le jeu vidéo Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. * Desann dans le jeu vidéo Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. * Dark Bane, Dark Bane fut un Seigneur Sith qui vécut plus d'un millénaire avant l'Empire, connu pour sa sagesse et pour avoir remis sur place l'Ordre Sith en instituant de nouvelles règles. Adas,Amanoa, *Azrakelle cobaye de l'obscurité *Dark Nihl, Dark Talon, Dark Maladi et Dark Krayt dans la série en bande dessinée Star Wars Legacy La Force chez les Sith Certains disent qu'il y a dans la Force deux côtés, deux parties différentes : le côté obscur (Sith / Jedi noir) et le côté lumineux (Jedi). D'autres disent que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, de but. La race des Sith (pratiquement disparue) utilisait d'une façon primitive mais puissante la Force. Cette utilisation prit le nom de Magie Sith. Cette magie fut bannie par les Jedi qui pensaient qu'elle pervertissait l'esprit et le corps. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont été tentés par ses pouvoirs et provoqués des cataclysmes interplanétaires (Schismes). Exar Kun par exemple, un jeune Jedi en quête de savoir fut séduit par une telle puissance. Sa pratique de cette magie était telle qu'il était parvenu à transformer tout un peuple (les Massassis, peuple vivant sur la planète Yavin IV) en monstres sanguinaires. Mais ces pratiques avaient un prix : l'esprit sombrait dans une folie meurtrière et le corps se voyait transformé de façon irréversible. D'autres Seigneurs Sith ont parfois commis des abominations pires encore que la mutation des Massassis : Dark Nihilus (KOTOR 2) avait acquis une telle force, qu'il put réduire tout un monde (Katarr, planète du peuple Miraluka) à l'état de désert sans aucune forme de vie pour assouvir sa faim dûe à la pratique intensive du côté obscur de la Force. De plus, certains peuples tels les sorcières de Dathomir, qui ne se servent que de ce pouvoir, n'ont pas conscience qu'elles usent du côté obscur de la Force. Mais une fois que Luke Skywalker le leur apprend, elles ne l'utilisent plus qu'avec parcimonie. À souligner : Dark Vador sera toujours implacable envers Luke (son fils) pour tester sa force. Analogie I like Using This...because Watch :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbx0Ijvlifs La Force, si on la rapproche du monde réel, serait le Qi (prononcé "Tchi") qui est véhiculé dans tout l'univers et donc également propre au Japon et à la Culture chinoise|Chine. Elle rappelle aussi la quintessence qui était considérée comme un cinquième élément qui reliait tous les être vivants. George Lucas a en outre déclaré s'être inspiré, pour créer le concept de la Force, de la définition des alliés chamaniques figurant dans l'ouvrage L'Herbe du Diable et la Petite Fumée de Carlos Castaneda. Quelques pouvoirs *Vitesse de Force *Saut de Force *Persuasion de la Force *Dissimulation par la Force *Projection de Force *Attraction de Force *Télékinésie par la Force *Télépathie de la Force *Déflexion de Force *Téléportation de Force *Protection de Force *Guérison de Force *Vision de Force *Méditation de combat par la Force *Stase de Force *Etranglement de Force *Eclairs de Force *Absorption de vie *Voir le futur *Manipulation de Midichloriens Beaucoup d'autres ... Liens externes *Imperial Revenge bg:Силата de:Macht en:The Force es:La Fuerza hu:Erő nl:The Force pt:A Força ru:Сила fi:Voima sv:Kraften Catégorie:La Force